Typiquement Serpentard
by DrayMioneInLove
Summary: Hermione aime Draco,.. Ou quand son esprit de parfaite Gryffondor va se laisser aller à un comportement digne d'un Serpentard... OS assez court... Premier écrit...


_Bonjour à toutes (tous ?) _

_Voici ma première Dramione, couple que j'affectionne particulièrement !_

_**Disclaimer** : Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, seule l'histoire m'appartient._

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires et vos remarques ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Draco venait de finir sa douche et s'observait dans le miroir. Dans quelle galère s'est-il fourré ? Il y a quelques années il aurait, sans aucun doute, conseillé un séjour à Sainte Mangouste à quiconque lui aurait dit cela.

Le blond laissait vagabonder son esprit quand une voix féminine lui rappela qu'ils allaient finir en retard. Cette pique de la jeune femme ne manqua pas de le faire réagir, lui qui ne supporte pas les gens en retard.

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Laisse moi le temps de m'admirer ! Dit-il d'une voix mêlée de sérieux et d'amusement.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, amusée par la situation. Décidément il ne changerait jamais ! Passé l'amusement, le stress reprit place dans la tête de la jeune femme.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, et elle ne comptait pas les années d'avant-guerre car il n'était pas Draco mais Malfoy en ce temps là, jamais il n'avait pris d'initiative. C'était elle qui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, elle qui avait pris les devants pour en parler à leurs amis respectifs, elle encore qui avait proposé qu'ils habitent ensemble.

Alors, quand le jeune homme l'avait invitée, quand pour la première fois il avait pris les devants, cela l'avait étonnée et elle ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit cartésien d'angoisser.

Le blond sortit enfin de la salle de bain, impeccable dans un costume noir moldu. Il admira quelques instants sa belle qui ajustait la pince dans ses cheveux. Il ne pût s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe de soirée qui découvrait ses épaules bronzées.

- Tu es plutôt jolie, plaisanta-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire mutin.

- Mademoiselle Granger est-elle prête à y aller ?

- Quand vous voulez Monsieur Malfoy !

Aussitôt dit, l'ancien Serpentard prit la main de sa compagne et la fit transplaner. Ils atterrirent dans une rue proche du ministère de la magie. Hermione remit sa robe correctement pour effacer toute trace du transport, et suivit Draco qui déjà l'entraînait du côté moldu.

Après cinq petites minutes de marche, ils atteignirent un restaurant chic et huppé de Londres. Galamment, Draco laissa passer sa compagne et s'annonça au maître d'hôtel. Ce dernier, après avoir vérifié la réservation, les accompagna à une table reculée du restaurant et dissimulée par un paravent. La table était décorée de façon très élégante avec des bougies et des fleurs.

Décidément il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié lorsqu'il prenait des initiatives !

Remarque elle n'allait pas se plaindre du côté intimiste du lieu. Dans les deux mondes, ils étaient un couple assez connu et régulièrement la cible des journalistes.

La conversation entre le jeune couple s'installa rapidement. Il faut dire qu'ils venaient d'être séparés pendant une semaine.

- Alors Dray' comment s'est passé ton séjour en France ?

- Excellent ! Je pense que d'ici un mois, le groupe comptera une nouvelle extension avec cet hôtel côtier. D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu viennes le voir, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Et toi, ta semaine ?

- Plutôt chargée ma foi ! Trois histoires de magie chez des sorciers mineurs ! Non mais je te jure que font les parents ? Et toujours les mêmes gros dossiers en cours... Figure-toi que j'envisage d'engager un stagiaire de l'école de magistrature magique pour me seconder !

- C'est une bonne idée, ma belle. Ça te permettrait de te libérer un peu... Assez parlé boulot ! Des nouvelles de la troupe ?

La troupe était le terme affectueux que Draco utilisait pour parler de tous leurs amis et parmi lesquels on comptait : Harry, Ginny, Ron, Luna, Lavande, Pansy, Théodore et Blaise.

La brune sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et reprit :

- Et bien, je n'ai pas vu Théodore et Pansy depuis notre dernière soirée...

- Oui, Théo m'envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'ils passaient quelques jours dans les îles.

- Ah ben ils s'embêtent pas ! Ron coule le parfait amour avec Lavande, et est parti pour un mois en stage d'entrainement en vue de je-ne-sais quelle compétition de Quidditch ! Sinon, il semblerait que Blaise et Luna aient décidés de franchir le pas et de s'avouer leurs sentiments respectifs... Ah et Ginny est enceinte... Harry est aux anges de devenir père ! Dit-elle en souriant.

- Potter papa ! On n'a pas fini de rire ! Et Blaise, c'est pas trop tôt !

- Je te rappelle quand même que si je n'avais pas fait le premier pas nous en serions surement au même point. Et ne te moque pas d'Harry ! Lui au moins a le courage d'avancer ! Rétorqua la jeune femme visiblement vexée.

Le jeune homme se renfrogna. Les sentiments étaient pour lui une chose difficile à aborder. Son éducation de parfait sang pur y était pour beaucoup. Mais il pensait faire des efforts, il le voulait pour elle qui était son plus grand bonheur.

- Mione, murmura-t-il. Écoute, je ne suis pas doué pour les sentiments ni pour les déclarations, tu le sais... Mais...

Elle décela la gêne dans sa voix, sa peur aussi et encouragea le jeune homme d'un œil bienveillant.

- Parle-moi Dray'...

- Je sais que tu voudrais une déclaration romantique et tout le reste... J'essaie vraiment d'être à la hauteur de ce que tu mérites, et Merlin sait combien tu mérites ce qu'il y a de mieux... Tu as débarqué dans ma vie comme une tornade, tu as balayé mes certitudes sur l'amour. Pour moi, il n'y avait qu'une issue possible : le mariage arrangé prévu par mes parents depuis ma as tout balayé. Tu m'as ouvert ton coeur, guidé quand je doutais... Je me rends compte que depuis le début c'est toi qui m'épaule dans notre histoire. Pourtant, tu as aussi tes blessures, tes rêves... Ça fait un peu Poufsouffle de parler comme ça...

- Dray', je...

- Non, écoute moi s'il te plaît, je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force de continuer après... Ne te fâche pas, mais j'ai surpris ta conversation avec Blaise. Ça, ça fait très Serpentard, dit-il en souriant. Je t'ai entendu te plaindre de mon incapacité à faire avancer notre couple. Te voir au bord des larmes dans les bras de mon meilleur ami, ça m'a fait un choc... Tu représentes tellement de choses Mione. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Alors s'il te plaît veux-tu devenir Madame Draco Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il la voix chevrotante.

La jeune femme essuya les quelques larmes de joie qui avaient coulées sur ses joues, se leva pour prendre le blond dans ses bras et répondit :

- Bien sûr que je le veux Dray' !

Le jeune homme la serra dans ses bras et captura ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser qui montraient leurs sentiments respectifs. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, Hermione ajouta avec un sourire très malfoyen :

- Il faudra que je remercie Blaise pour son plan...** Typiquement Serpentard** !


End file.
